Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{30n^2 - 20pn}{10n^2} + \dfrac{5pn}{10n^2}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{30n^2 - 20pn + 5pn}{10n^2}$ $k = \dfrac{30n^2 - 15pn}{10n^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5n$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6n - 3p}{2n}$